1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toy construction sets and, more particularly, is concerned with a toy construction set composed of components providing improved radial and axial connectability and expandability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toy construction sets have been proposed in the prior patent art. Representative examples of prior art construction sets are those disclosed in: Canadian Patents to Paksy (854,427), Meates (867,879), Howe (933,360), Pearce (927,098), Gabriel (1,118,599), Ziegler (1,222,869) and Lyman (1,275,173); and U.S. Pat. Nos. to Pajeau (2,313,357), Benjamin (2,709,318), Onanian (2,885,822), Asano (4,084,344), Gabriel (4,159,592) and Hagberg (4,326,354 and 4,348,830).
These prior art construction sets employ a variety of different components. Some construction sets have connector hubs with solid struts that connect at their opposite ends to the hubs. Examples are those sets disclosed in the Canadian patent to Pearce and U.S. patents to Benjamin and Hagberg. Other construction sets have thin solid bodies with edge connectors that form multi-sided models that enclose space. Examples are the set disclosed in the Canadian patent to Ziegler and a commercially-available set known as Googolplex. Another construction set, disclosed in the U.S. patent to Asano, has struts with various locking cavities on the ends that can make a framework.
There are also construction sets with wheels. The set disclosed in the Canadian patent to Meates has a hole in a round disc that slides onto a solid shaft. Two other sets, disclosed in Canadian patents to Howe and Lyman, have wheels with protruding shafts that fit into a bore in a separate building block.
Further, there are construction sets having blocks with a separate male connector that deflects to snap into a female receptacle in the blocks. U.S. patents to Onanian and Gabriel have this type of connector.
A significant shortcoming with respect to prior art toy construction sets which reduces the fun children can have playing with these sets is the limited variety of structures that can be constructed using the components of these sets. This shortcoming derives from the relatively restricted connectability of the components of the prior art sets. Consequently, a need exists for improvements which will overcome the shortcomings of these prior art construction sets.